Variations Under Circumstance
by mcgarden
Summary: "i met him when i was in my junior year of college, i've loved him since" Noah Puckerman is the loud, proud manwhore and Sam Evans is the reserved, quiet geek. When they're paired to be roommates for their junior year, the two find more than just friendship. SPUCK AU, Platonic to Romantic. Involves Klaine and Huntbastian. Eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

If people who knew me 4 years ago knew me today, they probably wouldn't believe that that kid and I were the same dude. Hell, I wouldn't have believed it even if I saw it with my own two eyes. But yet, here I am, sitting in my living room with my fiancé asleep on my lap and re-runs of Game of Thrones playing on the TV.

My name is Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck. My awesome, adorable, drooly fiancé? Samuel Evans. Sam for short. I definitely never would've thought that he would be the man I was going to spend my life with, but now I can't see my life going any other way.

My life to say the least, has been progressively more amazing ever since I met Sam and our friends back in junior year of college four years ago.

It was August, 2009. The start of a new year at Boston University and the campus was virtually overflowing with kids trying to find their new dorms and try to find their way around a campus that they haven't been at for two months. They were meeting new people, reconnecting with old friends. Settling into a foreign environment away from home.

Sam Evans walked along the cobblestone pathway of the BU Courtyard, headed for the building which would be his home for the next year. Sam packed light when he went to school as he has developed a rigorous shedule that would ensure he had clean clothes all the time anyway. His guitar and two suitcases were all he dropped onto the bed of his new dorm room as soon as he stepped inside.

It appears that Sam's roommate, whoever it may be, had already settled in as one half of the small room had been completely unpacked and organized. A stack of school papers on the side table caught Sam's eye. Sam picked up the stack, thumbing through the pages, reading the information about his roommate, who's name was.

"Noah Puckerman. But people call me Puck."

A jolt ran through Sam's body as the deep, gravelly voice interrupted his train of thought, and he dropped the sheets back onto the side table. He spun on his heel, and found his very wet, _very half-naked _roomate shutting the door to the bathroom behind him.

"That's my name. I mean, you probably would've figured that out by looking through my papers."

Sam tried to avert his eyes from the sight of water droplets rolling off of Puck's tan skin.

"Do you make a habit of looking through strangers' things?"

"I'm uh- sorry. I got curious." Sam outstretched his hand, still not making eye contact.

Puck scoffed and shook Sam's hand. "Got a name, blondie?"

Sam watched as Puck walked over to the dresser, hs towel swishing back and forth on tan skin. Sam shook his head and tried to pick up what was left of his dignity. He was, after all, ogling his new roommate. "Sam. Sam Evans."

Puck had expertly put on a shirt and boxers before unfurling the towel from his waist and tossing it onto the dresser. "So Sam, ya think we should talk about rules, set some boundaries?"

"Uh, basic roommate rules. Buy your own food, do your own laundry. You know, the basics."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Of course. Anything else?"

Sam shrugged and shook his head. "No, not unless you have anything else."

Puck nodded. "If you're bringing a girl over, call me first to make sure I'm not here and I'll do the same for you."

Sam deadpanned for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? You don't think I get girls?" Puck said gruffly, pouting.

"No, it's the fact that you think /I/ get girls."

"Why wouldn't you? You ain't ugly."

"Puck, I'm gay."

The momentary silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with butter.

"I also haven't been sexually active since high school, so that's another thing to laugh at."

Puck pouted at him, brows furrowed.

"Sorry, Puck. I didn't mean to laugh. But okay, I'll comply to your request." Sam said, absent-mindedly tucking clothes into dressers.

"It's all good in the hood." Puck waved Sam off dismissively. "Need help getting your shut unpacked?"

Sam's brow quirked up. "Why? Got nothing better to do?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"I got things to do!" Puck returned.

"Then why do you wanna stay and help me instead?"

Puck stared at Sam momentarily before defeatedly sighing and glaring at Sam. "Look, you want help or not?"

Sam smiled and chuckled. "Nah, I'm good. If you have nothing better to do, you can just lay there and introduce yourself." Sam said, reaching to put an action figure up on the shelf.

Puck watched Sam as he bustled around the room filling every empty space. "Well, name's Noah Puckerman. Junior. I go by Puck because Noah Sr. Is a deadbeat and left my ma with two kids and has a kid with another lady. I have an older sister, Genesis, who's 27, and a younger half-bro, Jake."

Sam listened intently, nodding.

"I go to BU for physical therapy. I had to do a lot of pre-reqs to get in because I did real bad in high school. I play on the football team, wide receiver."

At this point, Sam had already unpacked one whole suitcase and was moving onto the next one. "I knew you looked familiar. I watched your national game last year."

Puck smiled and nodded cockily. "What did you think?"

Sam smiled at Puck with an eyebrow quirked. "It was alright, football's not my thing ever since I broke my ankle playing it in High School."

With a nod, Puck rolled onto his back. "Sorry to hear that, man." Another thick silence enveloped them for a moment considering Puck had no idea how to tangent onto anything else. "So...what are you into nowadays?"

Sam pondered the question for a second. "Books. Comics and novels. Anything fantasy. I like writing it too. When I was a teen I had dyslexia. So when I got it treated, blue and yellow filters and what not, I started to pore coats the gift of being able to read and write easily." Sam finished, setting up his guitar stand and setting his guitar down. "Oh yeah, another rule. Please don't touch my guitar. It's very important to me."

Sam spoke real fast, and Puck was staring at him blankly for a while. "Duh, yeah. Of course." Puck offered. "So I'm gonna get some shut eye before the year start party tonight. Is that cool?"

Sam shrugged, taking off his shirt and slinging it in a suitcase. "It's your room too, Puck. I'm probably gonna get some sleep too anyway, the train ride from Kingman was killer."

Puck had no idea about half the things Sam just said, he was too busy staring at the pale boy's torso. The last thing he had expected Sam to be was ripped. Prominent abs and biceps were the opposite of nerd, and the opposite of Sam by association.

Sam laid down on his bed, naked from the waist up and sighed deeply at the feeling of a bed instead of a train seat.

Puck rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling. "So, are you gonna tell me about your family?"

When no response arose, Puck tilted his head to look at Sam. "Sa-"

Arms folded across his chest and breathing steadily, Sam had dozed off a moment after laying down.

Puck shook his head and chuckled quietly before getting more comfortable in his own bed. He'll just get to know more about Sam later.


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours later and Sam awakens to the sound of various drawers in the dorm bathroom thudding. There is nothing but a dim light seeping through the crack of the door and Sam realizes that it's already night time. 7:30 PM to be exact. Sam looked down in the darkness and saw he had a blanket draped over him, and didn't remember getting one.

The bathroom door opened and the room was flooded with light. Sam guarded his eyes as he rubbed the sleep away.

"Oh hey, you're awake."

Puck came out of the bathroom, clad in a white v-neck henley and dark jeans. The scent of body spray caught up to Sam in the tiny room.

"The AC turns on randomly and you seemed cold so I got you a blanket."

Sam sat up and smiled sleepily at Puck, appreciating the gesture. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Puck smiled cockily and waved dismissively at Sam. "Ain't nothin', man. We're roomies now, so we gotta look out for each other." Puck crossed the room and retrieved a set of keys, a cellphone, and his wallet. "Alright, I gotta get going. The party's probably already started. If you're into college parties, room 128 downstairs is the place to be."

Sam nodded and chuckled. "I'll pass. I still have to get some things done here anyway. You go have fun."

Puck scoffed and made his way towards the door. "Suit yourself, dude. Don't wait up for me, I'll be out pretty late."

Sam nodded and followed Puck. "Sure. Don't do anything stupid."

"Please, Stupid isn't even in my vocabulary." the two shared a laugh before Puck walked out into the hallway. "Catch ya later, dude."

Sam waved him goodbye before shutting and locking the door behind him.

One shower later, Sam stood in the empty room, not entirely sure what he was to do with himself the rest of the night. Part of him wanted to go to the party, and let loose for the night, and hang out out of his comfort zone.

On the other hand, the party scene wasn't his life. Too smelly, too much people, too loud. He sounded like a killjoy but that's just how he sees them. Besides, he and his group can have fun in their own dorm rooms. Too bad Mike and Artie were coming into the year late because they were still part of the internship program in Pasadena, California.

Still, he had a few more friends on speed dial, and he just hoped they were available or he'd be spending the night bored out of his mind.

"Hey, Kurt? Yeah, it's Sam! Doing good man, doing good. Oh yeah, it was great. How was your summer?"

The party was loud, crowded, and reeked. Just the way Puck liked it. Parties were meant to be sloppy and filthy, you were supposed to leave wanting nothing else but a shower and sleep. At 11 pm, he was chugging what seemed like his 20th solo cup of alcohol but in reality it was only his 5th. He's already made out with at least three or four girls, and he was tearing up the dancefloor.

Record Scratch.

"Hey guys! Uhh, sorry to bum the mood, but the party's over."

The clamor that ensued was ground shaking as the boos and jeers overwhelmed any other noises.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But the dorm advisor said people were compaining and if the police get involved, people are going to get expelled."

The clamor immediately died down.

"Yeah, so if you guys don't want to end up flipping burgers for the rest of your life, get out and go home."

A mumur reverbrated across the room as the party started to vacate. The lights turned back on and the music quieted down. Puck looked around him with a pout, severly saddened by the party's end.

"You heard him, Puck. Let's go. What room are you in this year?"

Puck looked up, his eyes meeting the beautiful, yet irritated eyes of his ex-girlfriend. "You don't have to-" Puck hiccups. "have to help me, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, wrapping her arm around his upper back, helping him stand straight. "Yes I do, because you've drunken yourself silly at yet another sorority party, and I can't have you being found half naked in a parking stall again."

"That was one time!"

"You could've been hurt!"

"Why do you care? You dumped me!"

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but stopped, thinking of the most approriate response. "My daughter needs her father." Quinn started to move down the boy' dorm hallways, giving Puck some allowance to guide her.

"She's not our kid, she's Shelby's." Puck said, avoiding Quinn's gaze. He disagreed with the words his tongue was forming. He knew that Beth would be theirs and only theirs.

"She's still ours. Shelby lives 15 blocks away, and we see her at least once a week. Besides, Shelby doesn't have a man and Beth needs you to be a father figure."

Puck wordlessly nodded, pondering the statement. "Yeah, okay."

"We don't work well together as a couple, Puck." Quinn laced their fingers together, smiling contentedly. "You're my best friend, and you were the man who made me feel like a woman, and you're an amazing, amazing father to Beth. But we've tried dating, and it just doesn't work."

Puck smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We really gave it a shot and it just didn't work."

Quinn smiled, turning her head to look at Puck. "We can still be in each others' lives and see other people. I don't wanna lose you, you make me smile."

Puck grinned and hugged her closer. "Yeah, I don't want you out of my life either, baby momma."

Quinn stuck her tongue out, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Shut up, you doofus."

Puck rubbed her shoulder as they stumbled down the hall. "So, how are things going with Rach?"

Quinn stiffened, eyes wide as she looked up at Puck. "How did you know about that?"

Puck broke out into laughter at her reaction. "I just overheard Santana talking to Brittany on the phone earlier at the party. But now it's confirmed, huh?" Puck poked at her side.

Quinn flinched as he tried to poke her. "Stop, Puck. Stop!" She huffed and looked away.

"Come on, Q. You're my best friend. You can tell me about your sexcapades."

Quinn gasped, looking as if Puck just told her he had an evil twin brother. "Puck!" Quinn rubbed her face with her palm, grunting. "If you must know, Rachel and I have been going out since May."

"May?! May, and I'm knowing about it in August?!"

"Keep your voice down!" the blonde hissed. "Rachel is very talented, and smart, and has a lot of potential in whatever she chooses to pursue." a short pause captivated the blonde. "She's also very private when it comes to her personal life. How Santana figured it out, I will never know."

Puck watched as she started to walk ahead of him, as poised as ever. He followed her, speeding up to keep up with her pace. "Hey, if she makes you happy, good on you. I'm happy for you."

"... Thank you."

"If you two decide to...collaborate with San and Britt, call me. Or videotape it at least." Puck said with a wink.

"Pig."

"You love me."

"I do."

The two walked, arms around the other's shoulder or waist. A few more minutes, and the two are standing outside the door to Puck's dorm room as Puck fumbled with the lock. A collective burst of laughter from the other side caught both of their attention, however.

"Is your roommate a party guy too?"

Puck shook his head, visibly confused. "Nah, he seemed pretty geeky to me when I met him." He turned the knob, catching the attention of not one, but three boys in the dorm room, two sitting on Sam's bed and one on the floor. A silence enveloped them, but only long enough for them to blink.

"Kurt?"

"Quinn!"

The blonde and the brunette ran towards each other, hugging.

"I haven't seen you in too long, dear."

"I know, Q. I wish I could've visited over the summer, but Blainey Days insisted we spend it over in London with his grandparents."

"London?! Screw me, you were in England! I'm so jealous!" Quinn peeked over Kurt's shoulder, smiling at the boy sitting on the floor. "Nice to see you too, Blaine."

Blaine moved to get up, jogging over to give Quinn a hug. "And you, pretty girl." Blaine ten turned to Puck, who was standing by the door, still confused. Outstretching his hand, Blaine gave him a smile. "Blaine."

Puck stared at the hand for a second, forgetting that he was supposed to reciprocate. He caught up eventually. "Puck."

Sam, who was virtually silent throughout the whole exchange, made a move to stand up and walk over to Quinn, holding out a hand. "I'm Sam Evans, I'm Puck's roommate."

Quinn smiled up at the blonde boy, shaking his hand. "Quinn Fabray."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sam turned to Puck, "Puck, this is my best friend, Blaine, and his husband, Kurt."

It was now Kurt's turn to hold out his hand to Puck, and his gesture was reciprocated much faster. "Nice to meet you, guys. How do uh, how do you and Quinn know each other?"

"Kurt and I had the same design class last year and we spent a good portion of the time doodling and making fun of Ms. DelMonico."

"She couldn't tell the difference between an ascot and a common hankie."

They both hmphed in unison and wiped their left eyebrow with their left ring finger.

"Oh! You're that Quinn." Sam chimed in.

"You've heard of me?"

"Yeah, Kurt's told me about you. Not much else from what you just told me."

Quinn looked at Kurt, feigning insult. "You mean you don't talk me up to all of your friends?"

"Only to me." Blaine put in, sharing a laugh with them. "Well, we better get going. It's almost midnight." Blaine said, turning to Sam and giving him a hug. "You know those apartments just off campus?"

Sam nodded in response.

"Kurt and I are in 603." Blaine handed him a key, placing it in his palm. "You can stop by anytime, just like last year. Just call first."

"I don't know why you let me intrude in your married life so much." Sam said, chuckling.

"Because we love you, Sam." Kurt said, giving him a hug. "And you're a better cook than either of us, and you're kind of a neat freak. So it's nice to come home to food and a clean apartment."

"So I'm your maid?"

"Pretty much."

"Kurt!"

"No, it's okay, now I know Kurt only wants me for my OCD and Gordon Ramsay-like skills."

"Okay, drama queen." Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to Quinn for a hug. "It was nice seeing you again, Quinn. Let's get a coffee sometime!"

"Of course."

Kurt then turned to Puck and nodded his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Puck."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You guys too. Take care."

Blaine gave Sam and Quinn a hug and a few words before leaving hand in hand with his husband.

"Well, I better get going too." Quinn smiled, hugging Sam. "It was so nice to meet you, Sam."

"You too, Quinn." Sam stated, smiling and hugging back.

"And you, mister." Quinn said pointedly at Puck. "Remember our little secret, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hm, I'll call you tomorrow. You boys have a good night." Quinn waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

Sam crossed his aarms over his chest, looking at Puck as if to say "secret?"

Puck shook his shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing, man." Sam said, amused. "Let's just get some sleep." He turned to lay under his covers.

"You're a weird kid, Evans."

"What did I do?!"

Puck started to strip out of his jacket and jeans and into his sleepwear. "I invite you to a party and you stay here instead?"

"I was having my own party!"

"Three's a crowd, not a party."

"That's your opinion." Sam stuck his tongue out, turning his bedside lamp off.

"That's my fact." Puck returned, now amused.

"Go to sleep."

"Fine, but we're continuing this in the morning."

Sam offered no reply, so Puck turned off his lamp and laid on his side, grinning. He was going to have fun bugging his new roommate, and the year had only just begun.


End file.
